


[Art] Christine Chapel

by mekare



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Watercolors, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare





	

My first Star Trek fanart, inspired by the episode "Obsession" (Season 2). I loved Chapel in this, she's quasi-bullies/deceives an Ensign into eating (she calls it applying psychology). This inspired this drawing. Note: A fanart from 2014 which I recsanned so the resolution would be better for viewing on AO3.  
  



End file.
